Otis
Otis is the main protagonist of the ''Barnyard'' franchise. He is Ben's adoptive son, Daisy's ex-husband, Lil' Ben's father, Abby's boyfriend, and Pip's best friend. Appearance Otis is a white steer with black spots. Despite not being a female, he has a pink snout and udder. Personality Otis is an intelligent, fun-loving, friendly, energetic, happy-go-lucky, goofy, carefree, kindhearted, brave, adventurous, outgoing cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. Instead of having strict rules, he would rather have fun with his friends and mess around all he wants and not take responsibilities. Otis is glad to face his fears to save his best friends, but when it comes to money, Otis is usually selfish and keeps it all to himself. Despite this, he truly is a nice, caring cow and a bovine heart of gold. He enjoys hanging out and having fun with his best friends. He also likes to pull tricks on the Beadys and the Farmer. In the film, Otis has a somewhat rebellious big-man on campus nature with Ben and deliberately ignores him when he tells him to grow up and be more responsible instead of goofing off since he will become the leader of the Barnyard someday when Ben passes away. After Ben gets murdered by Dag that night, Otis becomes extremely depressed and not as outgoing, devastated by his father's death. Later, Otis is finally elected the new leader of the Barnyard, despite him blaming himself for Ben's death and constantly dwelling on it as he strongly feels that he should've been there for him instead of partying with his friends in the Night Barn. Towards the end of the film, Otis avenges his father by bravely defeating Dag in the Junkyard while protecting and rescuing the captured hens and Maddy (even though he did get bitten in the leg by Dag at one point, just like Ben). Upon arriving back home that night, Otis eventually becomes a loving husband to Daisy and a father to his newborn son Lil' Ben (whom he and Daisy had named after his late father). Slowly, Otis starts to mature as a more responsible leader, husband, and father. When Daisy left the Barnyard in Back at the Barnyard and was replaced by Abby, it is unknown if Otis was reluctant about falling in love with Abby since he had Daisy and Lil' Ben. Otis is rather gullible as in the Back at the Barnyard episode "Abby & Veronica," while playing ball with Abby, when she fake-panics and asks Otis if there is a scorpion on a nearby tree while pointing at it, Otis immediately believes her words and freaks out and quickly loses the game and is hit by Abby's ball. Human disguises Among his many disguises in Back at the Barnyard are newscaster Gil O'Malley (in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast" and "Anchor Cow"), politician Ned Bovine (in "Otis for Mayor"), golfer Heifer Woods (punning off Tiger Woods in "Cowdyshack"), real estate agent Dick Human (in "Buyers Beware"), or Bob Notacow (in "Bling My Barn"). Otis has a superhero alter-ego as Cowman. Once, he has even gone as far as to dress in drag as a female to prove that girls have it easy in the episode "Some Like It Snotty." Early life In his youth, Otis lost his biological mother when he was just a calf. It is unknown what happened to his biological father, but he presumably died of an illness. Afterwards, Otis was adopted and taken in by Ben, his new adoptive father, and lived a happy, normal life with him. When he was young, Otis was picked on by Krauser Krebs, who would beat him up and squeeze the milk out of his udders. Then Otis grew up and made friends with the other animals of the Barnyard. In the film, Otis had lost Ben when Dag killed him outside the chicken coop. Otis blamed himself for his father's death since he wasn't there for him. In the end, Otis finally defeated Dag and became a father to Daisy's newborn son Lil' Ben, who he named after his father. Trivia * Despite being biologically male, Otis has an udder (just like the other boy cows). In reality, only female cows have udders, not bulls. It is unknown why all the male cows were designed like this in the franchise. * Otis can make milk from his udder, which can be used for drinking and attack purposes. As well, it is an alien weakness. * Otis is nicknamed Oaty by Maddy. Gallery Barnyard Otis 2.jpg Barnyard Otis.jpg Barnyard The Original Party Animals Otis.jpg Barnyard-otis.png|Otis, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Barnyardcongo.jpg|Otis conga dancing with his best friends Barnyard-otis.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Characters Category:Back at the Barnyard Characters Category:Barnyard: The Video Game Characters Category:Cowman: The Uddered Avenger characters